Ashen (upcoming video game)
| platforms = Xbox One Microsoft Windows | released = 2018 | genre = Action role-playing | modes = Single-player, Multiplayer | director = Derek Bradley | producer = | designer = Michael Vermeulen Patty Shannon Suhail Chada Joe Sopko | programmer = Andrew Pahuru, Steve Johnson | artist = Leighton Milne (art lead). David Peryman (Environment Artist), Pat Dunal (Senior Environment Artist) Joshy Rawlings (VFX) | writer = | composer = Foreign Fields. | italic title = | alt = }}Ashen is an upcoming action role-playing game developed by Aurora44 and published by Annapurna Interactive. Set in a fantasy environment, the game is scheduled to be released for Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Development history Initial publicity material for the game was released mid-2014. Ashen was revealed as an Xbox console exclusive at an Xbox media event at E3 2015; the game is developed by Aurora 44 under the ID@Xbox independent developer program. — Initially released 2014 design elements of the game included survivalist elements (such as thirst), and elemental effects, such as the wind as a help or hindrance. The world's geography and ecosystems were intended to be realistically modelled, to play into intelligent play styles within survival mechanisms; additionally, natural geography was intended to be based on an underlying geology. One in-world game element is an enemy known as the "Gnaw", which has the ability to erode the environment "like a searing acid". Much of the background, setting, and feel of the world was influenced by Cormac McCarthy's novel The Road. Combat was described as similar to the Souls series, being high risk, with stamina being a major factor in combat. Multiplayer elements were described as 'passive', meaning that playing with a partner(s) is not mandated, and entirely optional, though certain situations require cooperative play; AI (computer controlled) allies were also to be implemented. The 'passive' multiplayer element included the conversion of a human player companion into an AI controlled non-player character (NPC)s if they could be escorted to the home town of the main adventurer; however such AI controlled NPCs were not guaranteed to be entirely benign. Art style influences were cited as initially including Superbrothers: Sword & Sworcery EP, Shadow of the Colossus, and The Legend of Zelda series. Developers also stated they had been influenced by the emergent multiplayer storytelling found in the videogame DayZ. Design The game is set in a sunless world and tells the story of a character seeking a home. Gameplay is described as including open-world exploration, co-operation or competition with other players, and combat with in-world monsters. The game is presented in a third-person view, with a muted cel-shaded graphics presentation. The game has been described as containing gameplay elements of classic role-playing games such as King's Quest, as well as games such as DayZ. Both combat and exploration in an open world were key design elements of the game. Multiplayer elements include interactions with other players, which are incorporated into the game as providing traditional RPG elements such as crafting. Combat includes ranged and melee weapons. Character growth is primarily dominated by equipment, rather than player 'stats'; "Talismans", either found or crafted, are used to upgrade character abilities or provide other in-game perks. References }} Sources * * * * * }} * External links * , official website Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Indie video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Open world video games Category:Upcoming video games Category:Video games developed in New Zealand Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games